Numerous arm exercisers have been developed that simulate the exercise encountered in competitive arm wrestling. However, most are incapable of adjustment to accommodate differing arm strengths of the users, or the developing arm strength of the consistent user. Many are bulky, or are not easily disassembled for transportation. Others require mechanical means for stabilization before they can be used.